Alternate Ending To The End Game
by PicnicAtHangingRockGirl
Summary: Jesus saves Roxton and his friends from Death; written respectively.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the television series of The Lost World.**

Roxton slipped the gun out from under his chin, his eyes set angrily on the white sand hour glass.

"I'll live out my days in agony and despair, but I will forever deny you this final victory." he told Death, who was still under the delusion she could break him.

She bent low, seductively teasing him with her finger pointed on the emptying hour glass, "Oh, your days are over." She added, with eyes that revealed how self-indulgent she was, "Your time has come."

Roxton heard his friends screaming to him, but kept staring at the hour glass with all its sand snuggled in the bottom half.

"That is not for you decide." a male voice told her, making her turn to Him with a gasp.

It was the most beautiful sound Roxton had ever heard, the man's voice was what Roxton imagined perfection to be. He was angry with Death, but an uncompared kindness slipped through His anger. It was enough to make Roxton feel safe with Him, not scared of the man turning His wrath on him.

Roxton turned to see an olive complexioned man, with brown hair and a beard. He told death, "You lied to this man and called yourself death. You tested his character and tempted him with your body. You failed with your attempt to destroy him; you've only succeeded with destroying yourself."

"What will happen to me?" the woman asked; she no longer held her position as a dangerous seductress, but had become the image of a frightened little girl. She slammed her knees to the ground, clutching His robes that looked like they belonged to the peasants of an ancient time. "Please, don't send me to Hell." Roxton thought she sounded like all hope had been violently stripped from her; this became more apparent as tears gushed down her face, "Please…."

The man's face turned fretful at her tears, "Don't cry," He said gently, but with an empowering firmness, "it doesn't do your soul well to cry over your sins." He made her rise, hiding one of her hands in His, "If you repent and clear your heart of evil, my Father and I will help you fulfill that and the life We promised you shall be yours."

"Thank you…thank you…thank you for your grace!" she managed to get across to the man, even with her sobs shaking her body.

He made her stand up, "Now, fix what you have done and stop crying. I don't like to see you cry. Neither does my Father."

She nodded, attempting to stop her tears, "I will." She turned to Roxton, kneeling on the ground with him, "I'm sorry, Lord Roxton."

The honest of her voice through him off, all he could say was, "I forgive you."

She gave him a little smile, "Thank you," she said like he had lifted a heavy weight off her heart. She turned back to the man, "I'll go back to my village, I'll ask for their forgiveness."

"All as well," He told her approvingly.

Roxton and the man watched her walk away, leaving through a door Roxton hadn't seen. After she left, the room swirled in a white and black mist that frightened Roxton, but left the man completely calm. He told Roxton, "Stand up, John Roxton, and don't be afraid. You're safe with me."

"I actually believe that," Roxton admitted, trembling with an excited feeling, "even if I don't know who you re."

The man smiled, His brown eyes holding a fondness usually acquired by years of friendship, "You know who I am. You've always known me."

"Jesus…" Roxton breathed out.

He nodded, "You are blessed for not having to be told."

Roxton thought a moment, "May I ask you something?"

"There is a way off the plateau." He answered, without Roxton having to ask.

"Where?" Roxton asked desperately.

"You'll find it, but for now you're all here to serve a greater purpose than getting back home." Jesus said.

"What greater purpose are we serving?" Roxton inquired.

Jesus told him, "You're questions will be answered in good time, but for now you must learn to be patient."

"I can do that." Roxton told him.

"I know you can." Jesus agreed.

The mist subsided, leaving them both outside the tree house.

"Your friends are inside." Jesus informed him.

Roxton's eyes brimmed with tears, "Can you stay with me?"

Jesus took on the same look of Roxton, "No, but I'll be watching you and I'll keep you safe in what ever dangers you and your friends will face."

Roxton succumbed to his tears, his body shaking, "I thought I was damned."

Jesus comforted him with a hug, "You were never damned. You didn't mean to kill your brother and you will see him again." Roxton pulled away, both of them still holding onto each other. Roxton's tears had instant stopped. Jesus shook his head, his firm with honesty, "You were never damned, John Roxton."

Roxton moved his eyes in thought, then nodded at Jesus. He glanced up at the tree house, then back at Jesus, "What do I tell them?"

"Tell them what has happened. Tell them you will all find a way home. Tell them that you will find Arthur Summerlee and Ned Malone. Tell them that Veronica's parents are safe and that she will find them on earth. Tell them that my Father and I are watching to guide you all."

Roxton nodded, "I'll do that."

"Good." He said. "Now, go back to your friends and don't look back here until you have spoken to them. You must learn to live without my physical presence, but I'll be here. Don't forget that."

"I'll never forget You again." Roxton declared.

Jesus smiled, "You'll stay true to your word. Now, go."

"Alright," Roxton nodded.

They locked sorrowful eyes a moment and then let go of each other, allowing Roxton to walk away and ride up the elevator to the tree house.

His friends turned to him, all at once asking if he was alright.

"I have so much to tell you." he said.


End file.
